The invention relates to a gear transmission for angle tools such as a grinder, polisher, sander, angle screwdriver or the like.
In many gear transmission arrangements it is often necessary to transmit movement between two shafts arranged at 90.degree. with respect to each other or even at a different angle such as an acute or an obtuse angle. In such a gear transmission, it is known to use two bevel gears mounted on respective shafts. These gears are manufactured within certain machining tolerances.
In assembly, it is necessary that these two gears be interconnected in such a manner that the axial play present because of these tolerances is taken up.
For this purpose, it is already known to use a nut-and-counternut assembly threadably engaging one of the two shafts. The nut-and-counternut assembly abuts against the outside end-face of the bevel gear whose other end-face can for instance abut against a support bearing of the very same shaft. Between the nut-and-counternut assembly and the outside end-face there are inserted one or more shimming washers.
This fastening system is relatively costly and the task of mounting the two gears correctly is difficult.